I'm Coming Home
by x-Moon-Lillies-x
Summary: Katara leaves Zuko after the war to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe, but Zuko gives her something she promises to wear everday. Katara returns but what happens find out! More details on the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1: Going Home

I'm Coming Home.

Zutara One-Shot, for Valentine's Day hope you all enjoy!

A/N: This was a OneShot but on deviantart it was quite popular so I made a mini story of this. It's Zutara and the song I used for this chapter is I'm Coming Home – Diddy Ft Dirty Money (I'm not to sure on the artist)

Katara POV:

I remember that day as if it happened yesterday. Zuko and I had said our goodbyes when I had to return home, to rebuild the Southern Water Tribe.

The vision played in my mind for the thousandth time.

'When will you come back?' he asked.

I giggled. 'Soon, I'll write you letters.'

'I will think about you every second of the day, and stay awake at night thinking of you.'

'If only you could come with me. Then we wouldn't have to be apart for each other.'

I kissed him. How I would miss his warm touch. He pulled me into a hug.

'I don't want to let you go.' Zuko whispered into my ear. Hot steamy tears flew down his cheeks.

'As soon as I have helped the Southern Water Tribe rebuild it self I will get the first ship to the Fire Nation Capital.' I looked at him. I felt guilty but I had to return to the tribe.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home. _

_Tell the world that I'm coming home._

'I must go Zuko, I love you.' I turned away.

'Wait!' he grabbed my arm.

I looked up at him and I stared into his deep gold eyes while he looked into my ocean blue eyes.

'I want you to have this it's a necklace; I have been up at night for the past few nights carving this necklace just for you.'

It was a blue ribbon necklace with a heart carved into the small charm. It sparkled in the light and it was warm.

'I had the Sun Warrior's send me the smallest flame that Ran and Sho had created and put it into a charm, which is right in the middle of the heart. It's warm and will burn for eternity.'

'It's beautiful Zuko, I will wear this everyday.' I started crying.

'I must go Zuko' and with that I walked up onto the ship. I hated walking away from him. It was the worst pain I've ever felt.

_Let the rain wash away,_

_All the pain of yesterday._

Now I was on my way to the Fire Nation Capital. I was going home and I was wearing the necklace that still had the burning flame that was giving to me on this precise day; one year ago.

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home.  
Tell the world that I'm coming home.  
Let the rain wash away,  
All the pain of yesterday.  
I know my kingdom awaits,_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes.  
I'm coming home, I'm coming home._

_Tell the world that I'm coming…home.  
_


	2. Chapter 2: I will always love you

I'm Coming Home.

Zutara One Shot/Mini Story for Valentines Day.

Part 2.

The song is Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are.  
P.S I don't own the song or Zuko or character I just own the idea of the story.

Zuko's POV:

I miss her so much; her laugh, her personality and those deep blue ocean eyes.

_Ohhh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like there not shining._

_Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying, _

_She's so beautiful…and I tell her everydayyy._

"Excuse me, could you get me some more bread to feed the Turtle Ducks." I asked the servant.

He bowed "Yes Sir." and walked away.

A few minutes later, he returned.

"Here you are, my lord."

"Thank you, please sit with me."

I gave him half the piece of bread and fed the Turtle Ducks.

"Pardon me my lord, but are you feeling okay? You've been very quiet lately."

"I just miss her. I just wish she was here. I haven't told anyone about this because you are my most trusted servant. From now on you don't have to call me Fire Lord just call me Zuko."

"Ahh, I see you miss Katara, well thank you Fire-err Zuko." He smiled at me. "I won't say anything to any of the others."

"It was on this very day I gave her the necklace with the eternal flame."

"She must have been happy, when I remember you two together after the war. She was always smiling, with you around but when you was in a meeting she was very quiet and would wait for you to finish the meeting."

He got up from the floor.

"Excuse me now, I must go back and help the others with chores."

"Thank you, for the talk Kenny." I smiled.

Once he was far away from me and the pond I looked up at the sky.

'I love you Katara.'

_I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me,_

_It's so, It's so sad to think that she don't see what I see._

Katara POV:

Finally I had made it to the gates. I was stopped by a guard.

"I'm sorry but you are not aloud to pass."

"Excuse me, but I think I am, I am Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and I'm here to see Fire Lord Zuko." I said politely.

I looked at him. He had fear in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Princess, please continue."

"Thank you."

I walked through the gates and giggled, Fire Nation guards haven't changed much since the last time I was here.

I walked up to the Fire Lords house and looked around. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find him.

"Oh excuse me." I said as I rushed up to a servant.

"Yes how may I help you."

"I'm looking for Fire Lord Zuko, do you by any means know where he is?"

"He's out by the pond feeding the Turtle Ducks but may I ask who are you?"

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Katara Princess of the Southern Water Tribe."

He just stood there shocked.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No nothing at all, but is that the necklace he carved for you one year ago on this day?"

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"My name is Kenny, I am one of Zuko's most trusted servants, I was with him earlier by the pond. He told me about you and the necklace he had carved with the eternal flame within the charm. He's been very upset for the past week or so. Fire Lord has missed you dearly."

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cos you're amazing…just the way you are._

"Thank you Kenny, I must go see him but don't let anyone see him till he returns for dinner, the only exception will be you."

I smiled then bowed to him and walked away.

I got nearby the pond and slowly walked towards the pond. I stood behind the tree and waited but all I saw was tears rolling down his face.


	3. Chapter 3: I've returned

I'm Coming Home.

Zutara One Shot/Mini Story for Valentines Day.

Part 3.

Song is: JLS ft Tinie Tempah – Eyes Wide Shut.

Katara's POV:

My heart ached to see him so upset. I touched the charm feeling the warmth inside. I looked at the turtle ducklings all together, happily swimming in the water. Zuko looked into the water and saw his own reflection. I moved forward with tears running down my face. 

_Don't tell me I'm dreaming,  
Cos if I've been dreaming.  
I don't ever wanna wake up._

"Please don't cry, I told you as soon as I had finished rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe I would come back." I smiled.

He saw my reflection in the water and looked at me.

"Is it really you?" he whispered.

He got up and stood in front of me. I took his hand and put it up against my cheek.

"Yes it really is me. I've missed you so much."

_So in love with this feeling, Tonight I'll be sleeping,  
Sleeping with my eyes wide shut.__  
_

We looked into each others eyes and then had a long hug.

"I've wanted to hug you after so long." He whispered. 

"I'm here to stay, to stay with you I will never go away for so long again."

We looked at each other and kissed passionately.

_Everybody, everywhere,_

_Throw your hands in the air.  
_

"So…how was the Southern Water Tribe?" he asked once the kiss was broken.

I gave him a sad smile "Fun, boring at times but most of all…lonely."


	4. Chapter 4: I will never leave you

I'm Coming Home.

Zutara One Shot/Mini Story for Valentines Day.

Part 4.

The song is: Enrique Iglesias Ft Nicole Scherzinger – Heartbeat.

Zuko's POV: 

"I want to know everything that you did. What you started with first and what happened after that." I smiled at her.

I laid against the tree with my arm around her, listening to every word she said. Her voice was beautiful.

_Your stealing my heart away.  
Stop stealing my heart away._

"Well first we helped with the people who needed it most. I went round helping all the un-well people and then made houses out of ice. I had help from Master Pakku who was there with Gran Gran and a few of his students had come too. After all the young and elderly were in there new homes we started making pathways and long rivers, a bit like the Northern Water Tribe. Once that was over we moved onto the final house; the grand palace where my dad, Gran Gran, Pakku and Sokka are living right now. I have a room there if I ever go to the South Pole."

I was amazed by how much Katara had done in just one year. "Wow, the palace must have taken a while." 

_I don't know where we're going.  
I don't know who we are._

"Yeah it took 6 months, all the rooms and the meeting room. As soon as it was all over we had to have a few meetings, I had to attend otherwise I would have been here quicker. Dad's still Chief but Sokka will be taking over after dad retires. Sokka is thinking of proposing to Suki soon he's already started carving the necklace. But only you and I know."

"Wow, that's truly amazing, I understand with the meetings. Sokka's gonna make a joke then ask her, I can tell. Do you miss anything though?"

_I can feel your heartbeat._

"I miss being with the family, the cold because it's very humid here but I'll get use to it."

We smiled at each other, our eyes locked; I couldn't stop staring at those ocean eyes.

Then she spoke, "The one thing I don't miss though is being alone at night. It was the coldest year at the South Pole, so I didn't have a fire bender to keep me warm at night."

It started to get late and the sun was starting to set.

"Well I'm going to change that." I smiled at her. 

She glared at me followed with a teasing voice "Oh really? And how are you going to do that?"

I got up, "Like this." I picked up Katara and walked towards the palace.

Katara giggled and squealed, "Let go of me!"

"Sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that."

I walked through the corridors still carrying Katara in my arms. I held her close and she buried her face into my chest. 

_You got me dreaming like a fool.  
I can steal your heart away._

"Psst! Kenny" I whispered.

"Yes Zuko?" he came over to me.

"Tell the cook not to worry about dinner, he has served me well so far and he deserves an early night."

"Yes my Lord." And with that Kenny walked towards the kitchen.

I carried on walking till I finally got to my room.

"Y'know I wasn't really asleep." Murmured Katara.

"I know, but you're rather tired and you looked it." 

_Give my heart away.  
Stop trying to steal my heart away._

With that I put Katara down and she went to the bathroom, to change into her nightwear. I took off my shoes, my robe and took out my crown. I got into some baggy shorts and waited for her to come out.

_I can feel your hearbeat.  
I can feel your hearbeat…_

She finally came and I hugged her and pulled her to the bed. I kissed her forehead; I was so happy that Katara was here with me. I held her close to me; which she accepted and hugged me. I didn't let go and neither did Katara. 

…_running through me._


End file.
